Unique Date
by Lady SooJong
Summary: Cuma cerita singkat kencan unik Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Dibaca aja yuk abis itu ditiru di kehidupan nyata juga boleh . HunSoo. GS ! Kyungsoo. Drabble.


Tittle : Unique Date

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, etc

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Boy

Do Kyungsoo as Girl (GS)

Pairing : HunSoo

Lenght : OneShoot / Drabble

Disclaimer : this story absolutely mine. HunSoo itu saling menyayangi. Cast milik EXO-L dan yang menyayangi mereka/?

Summary : Cuma cerita singkat kencan unik Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Dibaca aja yuk^^ abis itu ditiru di kehidupan nyata juga boleh~. HunSoo. GS ! Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin umum kampus selalu ramai setiap hari dan setiap jamnya. Orang-orang dari berbagai angkatan dan jurusan berkumpul bersenda gurau disini. Membuat kantin umum tidak pernah sepi dari teriakan dan polusi suara lainnya.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih di pojok kiri kantin bagian tengah, tengah bersenda gurau dengan posisi yang kurang wajar.

Dimana mereka masing-masing duduk di bangku panjang -yang harusnya muat untuk berdua bahkan bertiga- yang terpisah dengan meja panjang. Posisi mereka -yang seharusnya berhadapan, tapi mereka duduk menyamping sehingga- bersampingan dengan meja panjang sebagai pemisah.

Kedua kaki mereka diangkat keatas bangku sehingga bangku panjang itu penuh oleh mereka sendiri. Tubuh mereka menyandar santai pada tembok kantin itu. Dengan tas yang tergeletak diatas meja bersama makanan-makanan ringan seperti tteokbokki, kentang goreng, sosis goreng, kimbab, dan beberapa keripik serta dua gelas teh dingin.

"Kemeja putih yang baru masuk itu tampan Hunnie" ucap si yeoja sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksudnya dengan sumpit ditangannya dan mulut penuh kimbab.

"Pendek _baby_" sahut sang namja yang di panggil Hunnie -Sehun- santai.

"Kau saja yang terlalu menjulang"

"Tinggiku masih wajar Kyungie. Lihatlah arah jam 3. Tiang listrik berjalan" Sehun terkekeh sendiri.

"Itu raksasa Hunnie" Kyungie -Kyungsoo- ikut terkekeh.

"Hun Hun _look at 10_. _Sexy_~" seru Kyungsoo sambil bersiul.

"Cih. Terlalu pamer badan Kyung. Pahanya besar begitu. Tidak pantas" Sehun bergidik ngeri dengan tangan yang tetap mencomot keripik.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak melihat tanggapan Sehun.

"Dibelakang yeoja itu lumayan" ucap Sehun setelah tanpa sengaja melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah bersenda gurau di meja yang dekat dengan yeoja _sexy_ tadi berdiri.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menyahut

"Apa-apaan seleramu itu. Terlalu menor"

Sehun memukul kepala Kyungsoo pelan dengan sumpitnya.

"Yang sebelahnya, pintar. Bukan yang menor itu"

"Sakit cerdas" ujar Kyungsoo sambil membalas perlakuan Sehun barusan.

"Dia manis" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Mata Oh Sehun tak pernah salah menilai _baby_" Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Namja yang baru masuk itu tampan Hunnie. Aigoo" ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum.

"Wajahnya tidak _real_. Terlalu komik Kyung. Tingginya melebihi namja tiang yang tadi, kurasa. Ck" komentar Sehun.

"Justru itu Hunnie. Wajahnya _manga_ hidup aigoo.. bagaimana bisa manusia punya wajah _manga_ begitu"

Sehun memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan sumpitnya -lagi-.

"Jangan memandang _intens_ begitu. Nanti naksir. Bagaimana nasibku" ujarnya dengan wajah masam.

"Nasib Hunnie? Menetap di hati dan pikiranku" Kyungsoo mengerling genit ke Sehun yang membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Gombal sekali Kyungieku ini" Sehun mencubit pelan sebelah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Cubit-cubit bayar" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendelik tajam.

Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Tapi _Baby_ Soo, kalau orang itu hitam pasti jelek haha" Sehun terbahak membayangkan namja komik tadi berkulit hitam.

Kyungsoo yang ikut membayangkan, terbahak juga.

"Dia harus benar-benar merawat warna kulitnya berarti Hunnie hahaha"

"Sepertinya lebih rajin dia dibanding kamu soal perawatan _baby_ haha" seru Sehun masih tertawa geli.

"Gay sekali !" Sehun dan Kyungsoo berujar berbarengan yang membuat keduanya kembali tertawa.

Setelah meredakan tawa masing-masing. Mereka kembali makan dengan pandangan menyapu seluruh kantin umum. Mencari objek menarik lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal warna kulit. Namja berkulit hitam -tan- arah jam 5 enak dilihat Hunnie"

"_Not bad baby_" sahut Sehun.

"Cih. _Not bad_? Komentar apa itu Hunnie" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Trus kamu mengharapkan komentar apa, baby? Begini, Iya dia tampan sekali aigoo. Gzz, so gay" ujar Sehun malas.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun saat berkata 'iya dia tampan sekali aigoo' benar-benar _big no_ deh.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku cium disini" ancam Sehun dengan seringaiannya.

"Pffttt... haha iya ini berhenti pfft"

"_Baby_" panggil Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

"Ini sudah berhenti" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang panas dengan tangan karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Panas ya _baby_ ululu kasian" Sehun berujar dengan nada seperti membujuk anak kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan bibir berpout. Memasang wajah memelas kearah Sehun. Berharap dibantu mengipasi wajahnya.

"Sabar ya sayang" ujar Sehun santai. Menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sekali dan lanjut menyuruput es tehnya cuek.

"Yak!"

"Apa _baby_?" Sehun memasang wajah polos.

"_Nope_" jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu. Harusnya kan dia bantu mengipasi. Dasar babo. Tidak peka. Tidak berperasaan." Lanjut Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Sehun yang mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu loh sayang" sahut Sehun masih terkekeh.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik.

"Bilang dong kalau mau di kipasi" lanjut Sehun sambil mengipasi Kyungsoo dengan kipas pororo milik Kyungsoo sendiri yang tadi dia ambil ditas gadis itu.

"Harusnya kamu peka Hunnie" Kyungsoo berujar dengan mulut berpout lucu.

"Dasar yeoja. Suka sekali berkode" Sehun mendelik malas setelah berujar.

"Kami para namja kan bukan badan _intelegen_ yang mengerti kode" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa garing.

"Yayaya, yeoja itu kan gengsinya tinggi Hunnie. Wajarlah kami hanya mengkode" mengerling genit kearah Sehun yang saat ini memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku selalu peka untukmu Kyungie" Sehun memberikan _flying kiss_ kepada Kyungsoo di depannya.

Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Siang yang terik tidak begitu terasa saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana kita.

"Besok kita mau kencan kemana _baby_?" Tanya Sehun setelah makanan mereka habis tak bersisa dan saat ini bersiap bangkit meninggalkan kantin umum.

"Umm.. kamu ada uang?"

"Uang bulananku masih cukup banyak. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita _hunting_ makanan pinggir jalan sekalian aku ingin mencari _pororo stuff_ untuk menambah koleksiku. Bagaimana?"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang berbinar dan bersemangat membuat Sehun gemas.

"_CALL_!" Serunya sambil mengecup pipi Kyungsoo cepat.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mencubiti tangan dan perut Sehun.

"Yak! Yak! Sakit!" Sehun berseru sambil berlari menghindari Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang belakangan sampai mobil harus mentraktir es krim besok" Seru Sehun kembali dan berlari menuju mobil dengan tertawa puas mendengar teriakan tidak terima Kyungsoo.

Orang-orang yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Pasangan aneh bin ajaib itu memang ada-ada saja kelakuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unique Date. Finish.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LadyNotes/LN : FF ini sebenernya lebih dulu dibuat dibandingkan 'Lucky Fans'. Tapi karena aku tibatiba ngerasa ni ff kurang greget jadinya aku stop sementara. Dan baru nemu feelnya lagi sekarang hehe. Maaf banget kalo ff ini absurd abis. Aku hanya menuangkan imajinasi aku yang emang absurd.

Btw, ini request kamu ya . Maaf ga se-fluffy yang kamu bayangkan /deep bow/. Untuk Hansoo-nya mungkin nanti hehe.

Kalau aku bikin semi-NC ada yg baca gak yah?._. Ada 1 ff oneshoot aku yg sudah stengah jalan. Tapi ya itu... semi-NC aka grepe-grepe /plak.

Minggu ini -entah hari apa- aku usahain update _**the celebrity**_ dan sequel _**lucky fans**_ atau ff oneshoot lainnya. See you~~

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~**


End file.
